


Kiss Me

by Alenacantfly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: Magnus loved watching Alec like this. Everytime Alexander opened his eyes after a kiss, he looked like he still couldn’t believe that he got to have this. That he could kiss Magnus whenever he wanted.





	

Magnus loved kissing Alec. There were the breathless, heated kisses, that held the promise of something more. 

The gentle, slow kisses after they just woke up. 

The hello kisses. 

The goodbye kisses. 

The “I missed you so much”-kisses. 

And Magnus’ favourites: The ones when Alec didn’t know how to articulate his feelings, so he resorted to touching. Kisses that promised love and protection, that held adoration and affection. 

But no matter how many times they kissed and no matter the situation they were in, Magnus noticed that Alec always reacted a certain way when the kiss broke. 

His Alexander would lower his head and break eye contact, keeping his eyes closed for a few more seconds, as if to calm himself. If he were to look up, he would have a dazed expression on his face and if he were to speak up, his voice would be husky, on the verge of breaking. 

Magnus loved watching Alec like this. Everytime Alexander opened his eyes after a kiss, he looked like he still couldn’t believe that he got to have this. That he could kiss Magnus whenever he wanted. 

. 

Alec loved kissing Magnus. 

Sometimes he still wondered whether he was doing it right, whether he was enough. 

But whenever they broke their kisses, Magnus would always be gazing up at him with such adoration that Alec had to take a moment to center himself. 

He still couldn’t believe that this amazing man was his. 

But whatever they did, Magnus would never be the one to reach out first. 

At first it had confused Alec. He had thought that Magnus would take charge of the situation, given how inexperienced Alec was. But Magnus always made sure that what they did was what Alec wanted. 

Alec wondered how he could show him that Magnus wasn’t too much. That he wasn’t going to scare Alec away. That Alec was going to stay for as long as Magnus would let him. 

. 

“You can touch me, you know?” They were laying on the bed, exhausted after a long day. Alexander was on his back, Magnus on his side, facing towards him. 

“Darling, I think we already established that. Multiple times.” Magnus’ voice has taken on a suggestive undertone, making Alec blush. 

“That’s not, I just, you can touch me. First. I mean, you don’t have to wait for me to kiss you first.” 

Alec turned towards Magnus. “You don’t have to hold back. You’re not going to overwhelm me.” 

Magnus swallowed, suddenly at a loss for words. Under different circumstances Alec might have found it funny. 

“I love you, Magnus.” 

“I love you too”, Magnus murmured, his eyes wide. He shuffled closer to Alec, until he was pressed along his side. “So much.” He leaned in and Alec happily surrendered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Thank you for reading!!  
> [ my tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
